Problem: The sum of $4$ consecutive even numbers is $292$. What is the first number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next even number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $4$ consecutive even numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6) = 292$ $4x + 12= 292$ $4x = 280$ $x = 70$ Thus, the first number is $70$.